


Fix

by AkurnaSkulblaka



Series: In the Mech-room [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkurnaSkulblaka/pseuds/AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto: Mechanic<br/>Kiba: Mechanic<br/>Naruto: In love<br/>Kiba: Oblivious<br/>What's a fixer upper to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Name:** Fix

Fandom:  Naruto

 **Characters:** Kiba Inuzuka & Naruto Uzumaki

Warnings:  Yaoi, Male/Male, AU, halfassed OOCness  
  
The bell at the door chimed as a black haired woman walked into the small auto shop. It was a quaint little shop, obviously one that wasn't a part of a long chain of shops branching off a company.   
  
"Welcome to Jiraiya's Auto Shop, my name is Sakura Haruno, how may I help you?" said the woman standing at the desk  
  
Hinata Hyuuga desperately needed to get her tires changed. When she told this to Sakura, the pink haired lady took her to the back of the store to pick out the tires she needed. When she asked Hinata the cause for the urgent replacement, she said; "I just drove here from Florida, and as you can imagine, Florida to Chicago was a bit of a trip."  
  
"I see. What tires do you want?" Sakura said leading Hinata toward the back of the shop where the sires were hung up along the wall.   
  
"Anything that will get me from place to place is fine with me."  
  
"Listen up you idiots, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She needs her tires changed and you're all going to install four 16 inch tires in her car." All eyes turned to Sakura when she walked into the room. There was a moment where most of the workers cringed as Sakura's green eyes flitted from one side of the room to the other.   
  
"Where's Naruto?" the woman asked, annoyed.  
  
"He's in the bathroom." A brown haired man said from across the room. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Tell me, Kiba, how long has Naruto been in the bathroom?" Kiba visibly tensed. He rubbed his oil covered hands on his jeans and tank top. Hinata guessed that the tank top was white at some point.  
  
"I dunno." he said hurriedly, his hands moving faster as Sakura approached him. When Sakura was mere feet away from him his rubbing ceased.  
  
"Tell me how long." Sakura said, a vein began to throb on her forehead.  
  
"Around ten minutes." he said not looking her in the face.  
  
"Alright, thank you Kiba."  
  
Sakura turned and headed straight for the men's bathroom, she silently opened the door and closed it behind her. She sighed when she heard low moaning grunts coming from one of the stalls.  
  
Then she waited while the moans grew to a crescendo and soon stopped altogether. She slinked to the sinks when the blonde haired Naruto walked out of the stall and looked dejectedly at her.  
  
"Naruto, you can't go on like this." Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder as he washed his hands. Naruto sighed, and dried his hands with a paper towel. Turning he looked at his pink haired best friend and leaned a hip on the counter.

"I can't help it,"  
  
"Naruto, just tell him. He's been your best friend since high school, you know he won't get angry. Hell, I know he won't get angry, Kiba's my best friend too."  
  
"What good would it do if I did, Sakura? He's straight." Naruto said, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair.  
  
"You don't know what would happen Naruto, anything could happen!"  
  
"No, nothing would happen."  
  
"Well at least you'd get a sense of completion. It would be one step closer to getting over him and snapping out of this depression!"  
  
Naruto sighed, "I know he won't be angry, and I know I'd get over him easier. But it's hard, he doesn't love me the way I love him. What I see as romantic, he sees as brotherly." Naruto said, "I love him, Sakura. I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it. I'd rather have Kiba as a friend than not have him at all."  
  
\----------  
  
 _"I love him Sakura. I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it. I'd rather have Kiba as a friend than not have him at all."_  
  
Kiba jerked away from the door the instant he heard those words.  
  
He's in love with me? Kiba turned and walked toward the staff room. He opened the door with more force than necessary, and made a bee line for his locker. He opened the little blue door and rummaged through his clothes to find his phone. Finding it he pulled it out, and opened up his messages.  
  
Sakura:  
  
 _Naruto isn't feeling well, he can't come over._  
  
That was last week.  
  
Sakura:  
  
 _Naruto asked for over-time at the shop. He says you guys can hang out tomorrow._  
  
Sakura:  
  
 _I'm coming with Naruto to hang out with you._  
  
–  
  
Recently every time Kiba invited Naruto to hang out he refused. No, when he asked to hang out alone.  
  
 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Kiba raged. _I should have known!_  
  
He sat down on the bench in the locker room and put his head in his hands. He never thought that Naruto of all people, the happy go lucky Naruto, was in such a fix. He must have been going crazy. And Kiba, his supposed best friend, didn't even realize it. _Some friend I am._ He got up from his sitting position, _I have to go home..._  
  
\------------  
  
"Naruto, another thing. You can't just keep making excuses whenever he wants to hang out with you alone..." Sakura placed both her hands on his shoulders, and turned him in her direction. When he looked down, she placed one of her hands on his cheek, "Naruto," She whispered, "You have to do it, you can't continue down this route, you have to tell him."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, "For good luck." she said and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Naruto looked at himself in the grimy mirror, taking in his oil covered face and his orange uniform. Jiraiya had insisted he wear the normal blue like all the other employees, but he had adamantly refused. Jiraiya gave up and let him wear the orange. Kiba liked it. That's why he did it. Because of his love for him.  
  
He ran a hand over his face, and left the bathroom. The store was closing, he had to go home. He was closing the shop today anyway.  
  
He looked out the windows at the sun setting. He remembered back when they were teens, still fresh from high school, the day he, Sakura and Kiba spent out on the Ferris wheel, on the Navy Pier.

 _"Let's ride the ferris wheel!" Kiba said pointing at the gargantuan sized wheel, slowly circling around non-stop._  
  
 _"Kiba, we're not kids anymore." Naruto said quickly, zipping up his jacket to ward off the cold. "Aw loosen up, have some fun!" the brunette said punching his arm lightly. Sakura laughed when Naruto glared; "He's right! Come on!" she said, and walked off. "Let's go!" Kiba grasped Naruto's hand tightly and pulled him in the direction of the line; "Yes! The line is short." Kiba said excitedly._  
  
 _"Please keep the rules in mind when you're riding on the wheel..." the employee said, in his hand a megaphone which he was holding up to his mouth._  
  
 _When the three teens finally got their tickets, they waited in the remainder of the line patiently._  
  
 _"The wheel doesn't stop so please step carefully." Said the woman that opened the little door to the hanging car._  
  
 _Once the three were inside and seated safely, Naruto and Sakura on one side and Kiba on the other, they talked during the ascent to the two hundred and sixty-four feet._  
  
 _"Wow! Look at the sunset, it's beautiful!" Sakura said, placing her hands on the heavy-duty plastic that covered the openings in the car, she looked out side The two boys looked out at the sunset smiling at their female friend's animated reaction to the pink and orange hues of the sky._  
  
 _Naruto looked at Kiba. Took in the brown hair, tan skin, dark eyes looking out across the horizon._  
  
 _The brunette had one day proposed they all get tattoos, he wanted a pair of triangular markings on his cheeks. Naruto had set him straight, and the three ended up getting different ones. Naruto and fox and a dog beneath a sakura tree on his lower back, to which Kiba joked that they reminded him of the Fox and the Hound. Kiba a (pointless) barbed wire band around his upper arm. And Sakura a cherry blossom on her hip. At least he had a reason for the permanent marks on his skin, he wanted to see it when he checked out his ass in the mirror and remember his best friends._  
  
 _Kiba turned to him and noticed the blondes gaze. "What are you looking at, loser?" He said poking Naruto on the forehead, snapping the blonde from his daze._  
  
 _"Nothing, you just have something on your face." Naruto said, completely nonchalant. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked out the window, smirking when he saw Kiba wipe at his face._  
  
 _"Liar..." Kiba mumbled,_  
  
 _"Believe what you like."_  
  
 _"Kiba stop glaring, no matter how hard you try daggers won't fly out of your eyes and kill Naruto." Sakura said smiling._  
  
 _Naruto snorted with laughter, and Kiba's glare was redirected to the pink haired girl._  
  
 _"Oh, shut-up." Kiba said poking Sakura on the forehead as well._  
  
 _Naruto loved this... this lighthearted banter between them, with insults that never seemed to have any real venom behind them. These were his best friends, he would love them forever. When he voiced this Kiba laughed; "You're such a sap, girly."_  
  
What he didn't know at the time was that he'd end up loving Kiba in a way that he could never fulfill. He could never complete this longing that he had inside him.  
  
\---------  
  
Kiba closed the door of his room and, leaning against it, he slid down until he was sitting on the thick blue shag carpet. He absently scratched behind his dog Akamaru's ears. "It's alright big guy," He said when Akamaru whined. Naruto had picked out most of the things in his room, like the colors, furniture and the carpet. The upper half of the walls of his room were painted grey while the lower half was painted an deep blue. It always vaguely reminded him of Naruto's eyes. His furniture was a dark stained wood, almost black. And the trinkets and other possessions of his lined the shelves. He looked around.  
  
 _"Naruto, hello, I need help here." Kiba said snapping his fingers in front of Naruto's face to get his attention. "Sorry." Naruto laughed nervously, making Kiba laugh. "You never change, you're still as ADD as you were in high school, aren't you?" He asked, laughing more when Naruto glared. "I was never ADD, shut up!"_  
  
 _"Well do you want to help me with my room or not?"_  
  
 _"Alright, let's do this." Naruto sad pulling out the magazine he had snagged at the front of the department store when they walked in. "Well there is this really cool wall border that has black and grey tribal markings on it. Really neat, look at it here." Naruto said pointing at a picture in the mag._  
  
 _"I like that, maybe we can paint the top part of the wall grey and the bottom a dark blue. "_  
  
 _"Well let's go pick out the colors you like." Naruto said, happily making his was to the paint isle._  
  
He remembered looking into Naruto's eyes and seeing that blue, and picking a color that resembled his eyes the most. He wanted that color surrounding him.  
  
\----------  
  
 _"Naruto!" Kiba growled as he thrust his hips into the warm heat that surrounded his throbbing erection, groaning in frustration when a firm hand was placed on his hip to stop the motion. Glaring down at the blonde he huffed and fisting his hands in the baby blue sheets covering his bed, he slammed his head down on the pillow. If Naruto didn't have his mouth full of hot, hard cock Kiba knew he would've been smirking. With long slow sucking, and a deliberate hand fondling his sensitive sac, Naruto brought Kiba closer to completion. Kiba groaned again louder this time as he came forcefully in Naruto's mouth. Coming down from his orgasm induced high, Kiba looked down and watched with glazed eyes as Naruto made his way up his body, a lustful look in those blue depths. Naruto leaned forward and placed his lips—_  
  
Kiba shot up awake in bed, sweating with a raging erection nestled underneath the sheets between his legs. What the fuck? Since when did he have wet dreams about Naruto? Since when did he get hard at the thought of Naruto sucking his dick?  
  
 _Since I found out he's in love with me, that's when._ He threw the covers off his body and gazed down at the throbbing hard-on he was sporting. Wrapping a hand around his rod, he dragged it up and down, grip tight, rubbing his thumb over the head. God he wished he could have those succulent pink lips around his dick. With deep blue eyes looking up at him from beneath dark lashes. That image in mind, Kiba came with a strangled moan. He slumped, boneless, back onto the head board. That had to have been the bast jerk-off that I've ever had, and I was thinking about Naruto.

\------------  
  
 **CHAPTER 2**

\------------  
  
Naruto sighed as he rolled a tire over to the blue mini-van Hinata owned, he'd been more than ready to get to work and forget about the conversation he and Sakura had had the day before.  
  
"I can't tell Kiba." Naruto mumbled as he leaned the tire against the wall and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Can't tell me what?" Kiba said walking out of the staff locker room and clapping Naruto on the back. "N—nothing!" the blonde said waving his hands in front of him in denial.  
  
"Sure, denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know. You want to tell me something, I know it."  
  
Come on Naruto, tell me! Kiba thought forcefully, clenching his fists in anticipation.  
  
Relaxing, Kiba leaned nonchalantly against the lifting bay, looking Naruto in the eyes, silently willing Naruto to tell him the truth.  
  
Naruto seemed to war with himself, before throwing the mutinous thoughts aside and getting a determined look in his eyes. He leaned forward, reaching his hands out, and plunged them into Kiba's thick hair, briefly marveling at the softness. Before Kiba could say a word Naruto was kissing him. He stood, stiff, his lips unmoving, as he stared at Naruto's face; his eyes scrunched up in concentration, his flushed cheeks, and a small bead of nervous sweat trickling down the side of his face. Kiba's inner turmoil ceased, his eyes fluttered closed and he slowly responded to the kiss, their lips moving with unfamiliar grace. Naruto took a breath in through his nose, reveling in the rasp of his smooth chin against Kiba's light goatee, as he cocked his head for better access to his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and let his tongue sneak out and flick against Kiba's lower lip, groaning when the brunette let him in immediately, without hesitation. Kiba moaned when the blonde pressed him more firmly against the cool metal of the lifting bay. He placed his hand at the back of Naruto's head and played teasingly with the smooth, blonde locks. When the two parted they remained close, their panting breaths mingling between them.  
  
"Damn," Kiba breathed.  
  
"Damn is right, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" Naruto said, and as he was about to remove his hands from Kiba's brown tresses, the brunette grasped his forearms keeping them in place.  
  
"Kiss me again." He said softly. Naruto complied with vigor.  
  
"Alright you idiots, go home and take a shower, god knows you need one. And don't make out in the mech-room anymore you'll scare away the customers." Sakura was standing at the doorway to the room, beside her a pale black haired boy, his hands in his pockets, smirking slightly.  
  
"I mean it, you need a shower."  
  
"Aw but Sakura, we need to have sex!"  
  
"You need to have sex in a shower," The pink haired mechanic said testily.  
  
"Alright alright, no need to get so moody." Kiba said, elbowing Naruto when he hummed in consideration to Sakura's comment.  
  
"Looks like you're going to have to close up shop soon, I see some UST here." Naruto said making Kiba laugh and Sakura blush and look away.  
  
"UST? What's that?" The black haired man said, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Unresolved Sexual Tension." Kiba said, smirking. The raven blushed lightly. With that Kiba and Naruto walked into the locker rooms.  
  
Naruto slipped out of his work clothes and into his jeans and his favourite shirt. It was an Asking Alexandria shirt he'd bought at Warped Tour, when it came to Chicago. The tee was black and it had all the band members as zombies in a creepy background with Asking Alexandria along the top in aquamarine. He loved it.  
  
"About time," said Kiba when he turned, seeing Kiba fully dressed and ready to go they walked out of the locker rooms, "Follow me in your car."  
  
"What?" Naruto, who was looking back at the front desk of the shop wondering why it was that old man Jiraiya sold cellphone cases in his auto shop, jerked his head in Kiba's direction.  
  
"You're coming over my house, or I'm coming over yours whichever you prefer."  
  
Y—yours, it's closer." he walked to his car and Kiba walked to his own.  
  
As they drove to Kiba's suburban house in Lake Forest, Naruto thought hard about many different things.  
  
What are we going to be doing?  
  
Naruto almost slapped himself at that thought. He knew what they were going to be doing, even though they were hounding Sakura for the UST between her and the raven, there was plenty between him and Kiba. Ever since that day he had the talk with Sakura…  
  
As they pulled into the driveway of Kiba's rented house, Naruto was sweating. He turned off his car and climbed out. Kiba was waiting for him at the door. He opened it and motioned for him to enter. The blonde thought briefly of making a run for it, but that hope was crushed when Kiba closed the door and locked it. That would probably just make Kiba angry anyway. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked back at Kiba who was looking down, his hand still on the door knob, deep in thought.  
  
"Kiba," Naruto waved a hand in front of the brunettes face, the motion jolting him out of his reverie.  
  
S—sorry, got lost there for a sec." Kiba said scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"It's okay." Naruto said smiling reassuringly.  
  
Kiba took ahold of Naruto's hand, leading him to the couch. The both plopped down and sat staring at the black TV screen. Kiba leaned forward, took the remote and turned it on. It was on the Disney channel.  
  
"You watch this show?" Naruto said pointing to the two boys on the screen who were trying to think of a way to spend their summer day.  
  
"Heh, yeah I do sometimes." Kiba said scratching the back of his head smiling again.  
  
Naruto looked at his brilliant smile, his beautifully chiseled face, the strong curve of his bicep, and the tan skin that so well matched his own. He gave in to the compulsion and leaned forward and kissed his lips for the third time that day. Kiba instantly responded, went as far as to grab Naruto by the hips and pull the blonde onto his lap. They continued the heated kiss, the TV long forgotten. Organs filled with blood, cheeks flushed, and hands wandered, and still their passionate lip-lock went on. It was Kiba who finally managed to get some semblance of control and break the kiss.  
  
"We need to go to my room, I don't know about you, but fucking on the couch is painful and uncomfortable for me." Naruto glared momentarily.  
  
The two got up and walked to the cozy blue bedroom that was all too familiar to the both of them. Naruto sat on the foot of the bed and removed his shoes, pulled off his beloved shirt and slipped out of his skin tight pants. When the two were in just their boxers Kiba stood and watched as Naruto leaned back and palmed the erection beneath the plaid fabric. He watched as the blonde tipped his head back exposing the glorious, dark skin of his neck. He watched as he moaned and slipped his hand beneath the elastic and took ahold of his hot erection. Kiba placed his fists on the bed on either side of Naruto's hips, and leaned in to kiss and lick the expanse of tan neck laid out before him. Naruto turned and joined his mouth with Kiba's. Tongues plundered and hands explored. Kiba pushed Naruto's hand aside on impulse to replace it with his own. The moment his hand touched Naruto's heated organ, he became nervous. He hesitated. What if he did something wrong? _Dammit, I feel like a virgin again._  
  
Naruto felt his apprehension, "It's okay," He said, slipping his fingers in the elastic of Kiba's briefs and pulling down and exposing his hard-on, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. Nerve-endings on fire, Kiba moaned when Naruto wrapped tan fingers around his cock. He thought he had died though when Naruto leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked softly. Letting Kiba become accustomed to the feel of having such an intimate moment with a man, Naruto continued to suckle on the tiny bud. He moved upwards with his mouth and sucked hard on the skin of his pectoral, not relinquishing the patch of skin until he was sure there would be a mark. Getting over his fear of humiliating himself, Kiba pumped the engorged penis in his hand. Moaning and grunting filled the room and Kiba vaguely wondered if Naruto was a screamer. That ought to send my neighbors to hell and back.  
  
Naruto lay back down on the bed and pulled off his boxers, fully revealing his dick. The room felt hot and the air thick, making it seem hard to breath. That may just be because I'm so damn horny. Kiba gasped softly when he found himself on his back with Naruto atop him, the blonde kissing and licking his way down his belly. Kiba observed as Naruto pulled the elastic holding his cock down off his hips and down his legs to be kicked off and thrown across the room.  
  
He fisted his hands, holding back a whimper and forcing out a growl, when Naruto nuzzled the light thatch of hair at the base of his manhood.  
  
Naruto licked along the length of Kiba's cock, groaning softly at the earthy taste. Holding the base he licked the head delving his tongue into the tiny slit, earning him a groan in response. Looking up through his lashes Naruto slowly took the turgid rod into his mouth, starting with a gentle sucking at the reddened head. Ever so slightly he brushed his free hand over the sensitive balls beneath, before taking them in his fingers and massaging them carefully. When Naruto had taken all that he could, he slowly bobbed his head up and down, moaning recurrently to drive Kiba to completion. The brunette writhed and moaned as a thin sweaty luster appeared on his skin. Kiba clenched his fists, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands, and tried to hold back the come that wanted to rush out of his dick. The last thing he wanted was to blow his jizz too quickly. But it happened anyway. When Naruto tasted the first spurts of come, he drew back, letting the rest land in his open mouth. Gathering the white fluid on his tongue, the blonde climbed up his best friend's body and kissed him, delving his tongue into the other's mouth. Letting him taste. Kiba grimaced slightly at the salty, bitter flavor of his semen. He didn't like it. He liked the taste of Naruto much more.  
  
Wanting to give the pleasure he received, Kiba once again took ahold of Naruto's cock and pumped it slowly, liking the heavy moan he received.  
  
Naruto balanced himself on his elbow and breaking the kiss, he slipped two fingers into his mouth. He licked and suckled on the two callous appendages, much like he had done earlier to the much larger one. Kiba watched his prick engorging by the second. Naruto's fingers slid from his mouth slick and wet. He reached back and pressed them to his tight orifice. He slipped the first finger in, the passage made easier by the slippery saliva coating his fingers. He wriggled the finger slowly, knowing his own limits. He slipped in a second, eyes scrunching up in slight discomfort. He scissored the two fingers, stretching himself for the more than ready cock beneath him. He pushed in a third, his body relaxing, getting used to the feel of what was going to come but in larger extremes.  
  
Kiba knew what he was doing. He might not have been gay but he knew the dynamics of gay sex. Naruto was preparing himself for the girth of his cock. His prick twitched at the thought. He was jerked from his thoughts when Naruto slathered cold lube on his cock. Then Naruto leaned forward and took his cock in his hand and led it to his prepared entrance. Simultaneous moans were ripped from their throats as the blonde sunk down slowly on Kiba's dick. The blonde sighed when the head popped past the initiating tight ring of muscle. Agonizingly slow the decent proceeded, Kiba marveling at the tight heat surrounding his organ. "Fuck!" he breathed. Naruto looked down at the man he'd loved for years; saw him panting and breathless, for him. Countless times he had wished for this to happen and now that it finally was, God I don't want it to end.  
  
When Kiba's rod was completely buried in Naruto's aperture, the two men let out a shuddering sigh. Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's chest and raised himself up and dropped back down. Slowly they began their dance, a dance between two lovers, known to mankind since the dawn of time. Enjoying it even if one of the two wasn't as knowledgeable in the act. Even if his movements didn't flow the way the other's did. They moved.  
  
Naruto's heart was threatening to beat straight out of his chest. Slapping sounds bombarding his ears, he moaned when Kiba's dick stroked his prostate. He saw Kiba looking down at where they were joined, felt his hand brushing up his thigh, to the juncture where leg met hip, he rubbed his thumb there, then on to his dripping, bouncing erection. He cried out in wild abandon at Kiba's bravery and at the feel of the work hardened hand gripping his hard flesh.  
  
"Oh god, Naruto. You're so fucking beautiful. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Kiba said looking up at the blonde as he arched his back and stopped his movements, letting Kiba thrust up into him. The thrusting grew faster more erratic, and finally stopped altogether as Kiba climaxed. Naruto feeling Kiba's prick swell and pulse inside him came as well in creamy white jets that landed on Kiba's stomach to cool.  
  
Naruto almost collapsed on top of Kiba, but held himself up with his elbows on the bed. He was thoroughly surprised when Kiba wrapped his arms around his torso and crushed the blonde to his chest. He closed his eyes when Kiba rained kisses on his face.  
  
"I love you, Kiba."  
  
"I know."

\------------  
  
 **CHAPTER 3**

\------------  
  
Kiba marveled at the delicious sight before him.  
  
Naruto on his knees, moaning, back arched, filled to the brim with the brunette's cock. He pumped his hips back and forth, absentmindedly watching a small bead of sweat trickle down the blonde mechanic's back. The days following Naruto's confession were filled with kissing, loving and fucking. And now weeks later the days were a little different, albeit they still had sex, just not as often. Kiba backtracked; he wouldn't call it just having sex. Making love was the right term for him, especially since the brunette had confessed that he loved the blonde in return. That reminds me,  
  
When he and Naruto had gone to work the day after their first night, Sakura pounced on Naruto. Unfortunately the two had been on the receiving end of none other than Jiraiya.  
  
"Oh god you two had sex didn't you?" was the first thing Kiba heard when he walked through the door the next morning.  
  
"Shh, Sakura. Be quiet, old man Jiraiya will hear!" Naruto hissed, but it was too late the white haired, pervert mechanic had already heard and was walking over to the trio with a perverted glint in his eye.  
  
"So I heard that the two of you were kissing on the job yesterday," The old man said.  
  
"Sakura did you tell?" Naruto rounded on the pink haired girl.  
  
"No, I don't know how he found out!" She said quietly,  
  
"He saw it on the cameras," Kiba said. "Didn't you, you perv?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Jiraiya said.  
  
"You freaking perverted old geezer! You probably jerked off to us kissing!" Naruto said glaring  
  
"What are you talking about you little twerp, I didn't do that!"  
  
"Yeah I don't believe it either." Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
"Thanks to god that someone has some sense."  
  
"Yes really, he probably couldn't sustain a boner that long anyway," Sakura said while looking at her nails.  
  
A vein throbbed on the old man's forehead, and he seemed to swell in his anger.  
  
"That's not true!" He yelled.  
  
"Just listen old man, if you want some action, go to your man." Kiba said, waving a hand.  
  
"What Orochimaru and I do in our private time is none of your business!"  
  
"Psh, I don't think it's private, all of Lake Forest knows it." Naruto said, pointing a thumb towards the window, as if to show him the town.  
  
Kiba shook his head to clear himself of the memory. He wanted to focus on his little uke, bent over and stuffed with prick. He placed his hands on Naruto's beautiful ass and squeezed, lifted his hand and brought it down hard, leaving a stinging red mark. The blonde jumped and moaned at the unexpected pain. Kiba rubbed the abused skin, while still thrusting his hips back and forth. He reached around and grasped Naruto's swinging erection. He tugged and squeezed and jerked the organ, till the blonde came with a strangled moan. Feeling the telltale clench of his inner muscles Kiba shot his load deep into the blonde.  
  
He collapsed on his side next to the panting blonde. Kiba saw him bury his face into the pillow, his body shaking.  
  
"Are you crying? Because if you are, I can understand why. That orgasm must have been totally mind blowing." Kiba said "I'm just that good," He chuckled.  
  
"Shut-up you insensitive bastard, I'm not even crying!" Naruto said lifting his head to glare at his boyfriend. "I was laughing!"  
  
"If you were laughing then why are you calling me an insensitive bastard?" Kiba asked. Naruto huffed, "Well what if I had been crying?" he asked.

"What ifs are so annoying." Kiba said pulling a struggling Naruto to his chest as he rolled onto his back.  
  
"So why were you laughing?" Kiba asked  
  
"W—well, I'd been thinking that maybe we could—y'know… switch places?" He said in a questioning voice. Kiba's eyes widened and his breath stopped. When had this come on? When he asked this, Naruto blushed; "I—I was just putting it out there because I want to feel what you feel and I was hoping you thought the same, like you wanted to feel what I feel."  
  
"Let me think about it, okay?" Kiba said moving Naruto from his chest and getting up from the bed to take a shower. Naruto had moved into Kiba's house a short while ago so they'd been taking showers together this time, Naruto thought, perhaps wasn't the best time to do so. He had the day off anyway.  
  
When Kiba was in the shower, hot water running down his body relaxing him, he tried to get his mind off of the aforementioned topic. He needed to get ready for work and the thoughts were distracting. But his disobedient mind decided not to comply with him and his thoughts kept wandering and unwanted questions were being asked. What did Naruto feel? Was he ready to submit? He climbed out of the shower and with a towel around his waist he walked into his room. Naruto wasn't there.  
  
He made his way to his drawers and got his clothes for the day. He didn't think that he could deal with having something shoved up his ass. He backtracked. There would be no shoving; he knew Naruto wouldn't be rough with him, especially his first time. But he didn't think he could relinquish his testosterone filled, dominant position. What if it stayed that way? What if he stayed being bottom? Fuck, I don't know if I could do that, I like topping too much. He was being selfish; the least he could do was give it a try. He walked out of the room fully dressed to the smell of cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Aw you're making me breakfast?" Kiba said hugging his blonde from behind, nuzzling his face into the sunshine hair. "Yeah what of it?" Naruto said as he flipped some eggs, he was dressed from the waist down, having put on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.  
  
"Well," Kiba said as he walked to the bread and pulled out four slices, "it just makes me love you more, when you cook for me."  
  
"How sweet hun'" Naruto said sarcastically. "Don't get to thinking I'm a maid or something, I'm not about to be a servant to your every whim." Naruto said as he scooped up the eggs and bacon and placed them on two plates.  
  
"Damn, I would love to see you in a maid outfit too, guess that's out the window." Kiba mumbled pouting as he watched the bread in the toaster oven darken to a golden brown, before sliding the slices onto the plates. They sat down on the small dining table in beside the kitchen, and began to eat.  
  
\----------  
  
When Kiba walked into the shop he was still thinking about the proposition Naruto had made. He went from straight to gay in a week. Granted it was just Naruto that attracted him, no other guys appeared even remotely attractive to him. Now that he was to submit and be the receiver, could he follow through with it? He said he'd give it a try…  
  
"There's something bothering you, I know it." Came an unsurprisingly comforting voice, Sakura was standing in front of him smiling softly.  
  
"You're always right, so tell me; Naruto wants to top, what should I do?" Kiba said getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well, not that I know anything about man sex," Sakura said laughing. "But I do know that you should give him a chance, he would never do anything to hurt you in any way. He's Naruto; just think, has he ever purposely done anything to hurt you?"  
  
"Well there was that one ti—" Kiba started, but Sakura interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"To seriously hurt you, not when you guys got into a fist fight in high school."  
  
"Oh, I think he was serious," he cringed when Sakura glared. "No, he hasn't done anything to hurt me."  
  
"Then why's this any different?" she asked.  
  
"It's not…" Kiba paused. It _wasn't_ any different, they were still making love, just in different positions. God knew that Naruto had done plenty of things to show that he loved Kibe. Not that Kiba hadn't done his fair share of loving, but maybe upping the 'love meter' would do some good.

Kiba smiled"I'll do it, I'll let him top." he said looking at the cell phone cases inside the glass counter at the front of the store. _Why does Jiraiya sell these here anyway?_ he mused, letting out a low chuckle.   
  
The work day that followed Kiba's decision was filled with pauses and daydreams. There wasn't a moment where Kiba wasn't distracted by what would come when he got home.   
  
"Kiba! What the hell? I'm still waiting on that torque wrench!" Kiba was pushed from his vivid fantasy of him and Naruto fucking like they were sex-crazed by the harsh voice of Jiraiya. He shook his head and walked over to the many large tool boxes that lined the mech-room. Pulling out the tool he needed he handed it to Jiraiya.  
  
"Kiba," Jiraiya said, checking his watch. "Your shift is almost over, I'll close the shop and you go home and get a good night's rest, okay?" He said, patting Kiba on the back. "You make sure you come back refreshed and ready to work!" Jiraiya called.

"Okay!" Kiba called and walking to the locker rooms he went to his assigned locker. It took him a while to put the combination into the lock, with the lapses in concentration that came every short while. Once he was changed he locked his locker and walked out to the front desk. He saw Sakura and Hinata talking behind the counter. Hinata was blushing. Sakura was grinning impishly. Kiba smiled and walked out the door to his car.  
  
"I'm home!" He called when he walked in the door of his house.  
  
Naruto was in the kitchen.  
  
"You're home early." Naruto said turning and wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, he lifted his head to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah the old man let me off a little earlier." Kiba said wrapping his own arms around Naruto's slender frame.  
  
"Naruto, I want to do it." Kiba said a pink flush adorning his cheeks, "I want to be the receiver."  
  
Naruto laughed "Is that what you call it?" he said teasingly, "back in my day it was the catcher."  
  
"Sh—shut-up! Do you want to or not, because if you're going to be like that then forget it." Kiba said his blush intensifying. Naruto leaned in closer. "Oh we're going to do it, you already said you wanted to." He purred, kissing the slightly open mouth. Kiba reacted instantly, leaning forward and capturing Naruto's receding lips, kissing him back. He was surprised when Naruto dominated the kiss, plunging his own tongue into Kiba's mouth and exploring with gusto. Naruto led him to their room, and pulled off Kiba's shirt before pushing him onto the bed. Climbing atop him he ground his silk-clad half hard cock into Kiba's own growing organ. Unbuttoning the loose jeans that seemed to cling to Kiba's hips, Naruto pulled them off and flung them across the room.  
  
"Impatient?" Kiba said, smirking.  
  
"Shut-up." Naruto said, as he pulled off his own silky pants and revealed that he wore nothing underneath. Kiba groaned, "Excited?" He said again, making Naruto smile.

"Yes." He was, though. He had only ever topped once. And that was in high school. Naruto shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, placing his hands on Naruto's upper arms.

"Nothing," Naruto said, "I just hope this time won't go like my first time." He said chuckling nervously. Kiba cringed.

"What happened?" He asked, nervous.

"That's a story for some other time." Naruto said before licking one of the little brown nipples on the deliciously tan chest.  
  
"Fuck, Naruto."  
  
Naruto ravished the little brown bud, licking and biting softly. Satisfied when Kiba was panting for breath, Naruto turned to face Kiba's feet and straddled his body, so that his lower half was close to Kiba's face. "69?" Naruto said smiling  
  
"Sure." Kiba smirked and took the offered dick into his mouth.  
  
"Fuck yeah." Naruto breathed before pulling down Kiba's boxer shorts and leading the engorged penis to his mouth. Kiba moaned around his boyfriend's dick before pulling back and licking the blonde's sensitive spheres, sucking them gently into his mouth. Naruto moaned around him. "Fuck baby, just like that." He said when the brunette took his cock back into his mouth and sucked hard. Kiba remembered the fear he'd felt when he first had sex with Naruto, the fear of embarrassing himself. That was long gone, now he didn't even have a problem with seven inches of dick in his mouth. Naruto continued to lick and suck the long, tan shaft, while trying not to thrust his hips down into that glorious mouth. "Damn you've gotten better." He said while he jerked the hand wrapped around Kiba's dick up and down.  
  
Kiba continued his fast and rabid pace until Naruto cried out when he came. "Fuck!" Kiba let him have his shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. When the haze cleared Naruto turned and sucked at Kiba's cock with renewed vigor, angry that he came first. He moaned when he tasted his lover's release on his tongue. He looked back at his tuckered out lover and grinned roguishly, "That was some good head you gave there, you've learned well." Turning back around Naruto continued, "You were stubborn, you're lucky you had the best as your mentor." Naruto said, with a flourishing hand.  
  
Kiba grasped the waving hand and brought it to his cheek. "Take care of me Naruto." He said, serious. Naruto's lips curved in a gentle smile.

"Of course, Kiba." He said and lowered his lips to the brunette's with a kiss as tender as his smile. Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed the bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand. Opening it he squirted some of it on his fingers and wriggled them, smearing the slick substance. Slowly, he brought them down to prepare the tight entrance. He slipped in one finger, twisting it inside the small hole. Naruto inserted a second, he felt when Kiba's kiss faltered and a grunt of discomfort escaped him. He scissored the two fingers, widening the aperture. He inserted a third finger, and this time Kiba's kiss stopped altogether, his face twisting in a sharp grimace.  
  
"Relax, tensing up won't do any good." Naruto reminded the brunette. The crease in Kiba's brow smoothed slightly but Naruto could tell he was still uncomfortable. He curved his fingers looking for that untouched spot. His search was fruitful because Kiba let out a throaty groan and his back arched slightly. He removed his hand from between Kiba's cheeks and opened the bottle of lube again and slathered his dick with the clear substance. He aligned himself with the prepared orifice and pressed forward slowly. Kiba hissed in what Naruto knew was pain, and his jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth. When he was fully nestled in the juncture of the brunette's thighs he let out a deep breath that he hadn't known he was holding. _Fuck, he's tight._ Naruto thought. The blonde unhurriedly pulled out and pushed back in, letting Kiba get accustomed to his length moving within him. Soon the two built a steady rhythm. One particular plunge left Kiba moaning as Naruto's length slid across his swelling prostate.  
  
They lost themselves in the moment. They knew that they could join no further after this connection, the link between them could hold steadfast forever. Naruto felt the sweet friction that encased his flesh. He moaned aloud; "Fuck Kiba!"  
  
Kiba could only mumble an incoherent reply as he strived to thrust his hips into each shove Naruto gave with his own pelvis. He found that he loved the feel of his lover's penis moving inside him. All doubt of him wanting the contact flew from his mind.  
  
"I'm going to come… Fuck, fuck, fuck!" that last curse ended in a long drawn out moan as Kiba came. The image of Kiba beneath him, back arched in pleasure was branded into Naruto's mind as he came deep with his lover. Naruto shuddered and collapsed on top of his boyfriend. The two breathed heavily for a long few minutes, content to feel the other's warmth.  
  
"Damn." Kiba said, sighing deeply.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked, looking up at his spent lover. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that… I fucking love you" The brunette said kissing the tip of Naruto's nose.

\----------  
  
 **EPILOGUE**

\----------  
  
"Kiba?" Naruto was curious about something, and he was not one to hold things in on the contrary he tended to blurt things out all the time regardless of the consequences. It was luck that Jiraiya was as kind a boss as he was… Okay maybe not kind, just idiotic. But this was something he had to make sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah? Whaddya need Naruto?" Kiba said after he had slipped on an old wife beater, he turned to the blonde who had just climbed out of the shower a fluffy white towel wrapped around his tan waist and another drying his sunshine locks.  
  
"Well what do you think about, y'know…" Naruto hesitated.  
  
Kiba grinned, "I'm sorry Naruto I don't know." He said crossing his muscled arms across his muscled chest and leaned on one muscled leg.  
  
He knows I hate it when he poses like that… he's so hot. Barely keeping down a furious blush, which he had no idea why it still came around, Naruto glared at the brunette. Throwing the damp towel on the bed he walked up to Kiba and with a glare still on his face he said; "Listen buddy—" Kiba snorted. Naruto's glare intensified.  
  
"Buddy, really? What are we, in the fifties now?" the brunette smirked, and unfolded his arms from across his chest. He gripped Naruto's forearms sliding his hands down and linked his fingers with the tan ones of the blonde. Kiba looked into those blue eyes he loved so much before closing his eyes, dipping his head and kissing Naruto's pouting lips. The tensed mouth immediately became pliant and the lovely pink lips kissed back eagerly. "Don't distract me…" The reply was soft against his lips, but the other continued to kiss him, even slanting his head to kiss him harder.  
  
Pulling back Kiba smiled down at the blonde; "We're going to be late for work." He said with another smile, this one soft. Naruto huffed and turned. But not before pulling his towel off and leaving his ass bare for Kiba to ogle. "Damn all you sexy blondes." He said before picking up his blue uniform from the bed.  
  
"All you sexy blondes?" Naruto queried, raising a curious eyebrow and looking pointedly at Kiba.  
  
"Erm—wha—you should be taking this as a compliment! I called you sexy!" Kiba said as he slipped a jean clad leg into the blue pant leg.  
  
"Sure but you also called all the other blondes sexy too." Naruto said breezily, as he slipped on a grey beater.  
  
"Whatever you know I only have eyes for you." Kiba said smacking Naruto's rear as he arched his back forward so he could slip on his boxers.  
  
"I know… but about what I said before, what do you think about taking a trip somewhere?"  
  
"What do you mean? Like Hawaii?" Kiba asked, as he grabbed his work cap and put it on backwards the way he always did it. Naruto smiled remembering the times in high school when Kiba would wear a different hat almost every day. Kiba had taken three of those hats and given one to Sakura one to Naruto and one he kept for himself. He gave the rest away. Sad day, truly. Well for him it was.  
  
"No something more original, but it has to be up north, it's really hard to snow board here in Chicago. We want to go to the slopes." Naruto said, beaming.  
  
"Well let's save up and I'm sure Jiraiya will give us the time off." Kiba said. Walking out of his room he grabbed two granola bars from the kitchen so they could eat in the car. They were late anyway.  
  
"Come on Naruto!" he called in the direction of the bedroom. "Coming!" The blonde emerged from the room seconds later.  
  
"We have our whole lives ahead of us, we could do so much!" Naruto said excitedly throwing his arms around Kiba's neck.  
  
"You still on that trip?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Naruto said planting one last kiss on Kiba's mouth before turning towards the door.  
  
Kiba laughed, "Well for now we have cars we have to fix."  
  
 _Owari~_

**Ah, hope you liked! Feel free to leave a message telling me what you think :O It would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
